Dealing
by CMCrazies
Summary: A unsub kidnaps JJ takes all her pride and shows how herself her family and the team deal with finding her and the aftermath !
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a new story I thought of I hope you like it as I have some great ideas for it so I hope you enjoy it**

**Dealing **

**Chapter 1- A unusual victim type**

**He wrapped the beautiful blonde's body into a long blanket, He picked up the body throwing it into his truck, and drove down to the pier and exposed of the body watching it float away. A smile crept up along his face as he disappeared into the dark streets searching for his next victim. He came across a local bar and walked inside looking around at all the woman and men having fun, He sat down on the empty bar stool looking at all the blonde woman around him, he had so many to chose from that he took his time choosing who he was going to spend his time with for the next few days who he would love and cherish and watch their beautiful bodies slowly become lifeless. As a couple of weeks had gone by he had killed a total of 8 women, he was a hunter and wouldn't stop hunting until he found his perfect love.**

JJ was sat in her office finishing off their last case paper work they had only been back a few hours and JJ hadn't even home yet, she missed her boyfriend and son she hadn't seen them in almost a week she just wanted to go home and see their beautiful faces and snuggle up in bed next to Will and fall asleep in his arms. But what she didn't know was that it was going to be a while before she would be able to do that again. She looked up from the page of paper she was writing on and looked at her watch at the time 5am. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair getting lost in her thoughts when the office phone started ringing jolting her out of her trance. She looked at the phone and picked it up.

_JJ-Agent Jareau_

_Sheriff-Hello Agent Jennifer Jareau I'm Sheriff Melcome from Quantico PD_

_JJ-Oh yes hi what can I do you for?_

_Sheriff-I need your help we've recovered eight bodies over the last 3 weeks all with the same patterns _

_JJ-okay if you send me over the case flies ill have a look through and see what the team thinks _

_Sheriff-Of course thank you Agent Jareau _

Once the case file was sent over JJ looked through it and made copies taking the file to Hotch to see what he thought of the case. She sat down in the seat in front of his desk waiting for him to speak. After about 15 minutes he finally spoke.

_Hotch-So Sheriff Melcome called and asked for our help?_

_JJ-yeah he said he was desperate 8 bodies in 3 weeks that's a lot Hotch_

_Hotch-I know I just don't want to take this case because of personal reasons_

_JJ-and why would it be personal?_

Hotch-JJ

He raised his eyebrow at her knowing she fully well knew why it would be personal

_Hotch-Because it's Will's Unit_

_JJ-NO no it's nothing to do with that so yeah we will be working together but where both professional I just want to find this guy before he takes any more lives._

_Hotch-Okay lets gather the team call the sheriff back and tell him we will be there in a couple of hours_

JJ nodded leaving the room and told the team to go to the conference room and made her way to her office and called the sheriff back. Once the teams were briefed and they had come up with the profile they made their way to the station. Once they got to the station they walked in and the sheriff walked over to them.

_Sheriff-Agent Jareau?_

JJ smiled leaning out her hand to shake the sheriff's hand

_JJ-yes these are SSA agent Hotchner, Rossi agent Morgan Prentiss and Dr Reid_

_Sheriff-it's nice to meet you all I've set up a room for you all to work in_

They followed the sheriff into the room and looked around at the board with all the victims on. After a while of coming up with victimology they started putting the profile together.

_Morgan-So the unsub is a white male between the age of 20-35 has a victim type of blonde women between the same age who are pretty, they must resemble someone he knew or loves like a partner or his mother _

Before Morgan could continue they were interpreted by the sheriff and a young detective walking into the room. Everyone looked up to see Will stood in front of them, no one said anything JJ just stared at him ,she forgot how handsome she was she smiled a little at him.

_Sheriff-ah I would like you all to meet my head detective_

_Hotch-Actually we already know each other nice to see you again Will_

_Will-likewise so looks like we get to work together again_

_Sheriff-well I shall leave you all too it ill be in my office if you need me._

Once the sheriff left they all looked around at each other. Will closed the door and looked over at JJ.

_JJ-sorry I didn't_

_Will-It's fine really _

_Emily-Okay you guys are cute but can we get back to work and you two can have your romance session later _

The team laughed and got back to work and gave the profile out to the unit once they were done JJ was sat looking through the flies on the victims looking for something that could help them find the unsub. Will stood in the door way smiling down at his girlfriend, she walked over to her.

_Will-you know there's this thing called food that goes down really great_

JJ looked up to see Will stood in front of her

_JJ-I'm not hungry _

Will sat on the edge of the table of the table and took hold of her hand

_Will-when you get back?_

_JJ-early this morning then got the call from your boss _

_Will-were you going to call?_

_JJ sighed and let go of Will's hand and stood up crossing her hands around her chest_

_JJ-I was I just new id see you here_

_Will walked towards JJ wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her towards him_

_Will-I'm sorry I was just pissed when I walked in the room and saw you and_

_JJ-Me too I should of called you _

Will smiled and leant in and kissed his girlfriend deeply, they stayed there for a few minutes forgetting about everyone else and enjoying each other's touch, when she saw someone walk into the room.

_Sheriff-ooh sorry I….._

_Will and JJ quickly pulled away from each other seeing the sheriff stood in front of them_

_Will-sir this isn't_

_JJ-where a couple have been for 5 years _

_Sheriff-ooh so this is the hot girl all the detectives go on about_

JJ raised her eyebrow at Will and laughed a little, the rest of the team walked in and the sheriff was on his way out

_Sheriff-ooh next time William use your own office where people won't walk in _

JJ and Will smirked and watched the sheriff walk out and looked up at the team giving them strange looks.

_Emily-Well I'm glad we didn't walk in here 2 minutes ago _

_Will-that was kind of fun want to join me in my office_

JJ smiled as she saw Will wink at her

_JJ-yeah I need to call Henry I miss my baby boys voice_

…_.._

Hours later the team still had no leads Hotch thought it would be best for JJ to give a press conference to see if anyone had seen the unsub and tell all the woman in the area to be careful. JJ stood outside the station in front of the podium looking into the news cameras and at all the reporters.

_**We are looking for a meal unsub between the age of 20-35 he's around 6 ft tall medium build average looking looks normal. We believe he is hitting on woman between the same age range so we want to make sure all woman in the area look out for any unusual men approaching them and if you notice anything strange then call the hot line number on your screen that's all any questions.**_

_Reporter-is it true unsub his targeting blonde woman?_

_JJ-so far all the victims have being blonde but that does not mean he won't go for any other type of woman_

_Reporter-how has this man gone un found for 3 weeks when you keep getting victims found every couple of days?_

_Hotch-no more questions_

Hotch pulled JJ away and JJ walked out of the crowed of people Will putting his arm around her back guiding her forward, as they walked back into the building.

_**The unsub was sat watching the news when he saw the beautiful blonde FBI agent come onto the screen a smile crept along his face as he watched the detective in the background walk her away, she was just his type and hopefully the one. Now all he had to was plan how he was going to take her from her fellows and keep her too himself. He out of his chair and grabbed his keys and drove down to the police station staking it out, waiting to follow his beautiful blonde home. **_

After the team had looked over there profile again they all headed home to get some rest as they were all exhausted. Once JJ and Will got home JJ watched as he little boy ran over to her.

_Henry-Mummy mummy mummy_

JJ smiled bending down to her son's level picking him up

_JJ-hey baby come here I missed you buba_

_Henry-me miss you mummy_

JJ kissed her sons head carrying him up to his room and put him to bed an joined Will in their bedroom a little while later. She got changed for bed and washed up taking off her make up before joining her boyfriend in bed she was glad to be home, she wrapped her arms around Will leaning her head onto his chest as he rubbed his hand around her back as she fell asleep in his arms.

_**He stood outside their house watching as all the lights turned off he quickly made his way into the house break through the door, he walked up the stairs and looked into the little boys room watching him sleep he left the door open and walked into the master bedroom and looked at the couple sleeping he walked towards Will and punched him in the face they both woke up Will was screaming and JJ went to reach her gun when she got hit over the head. He knocked Will out cold and walked over to JJ putting a finger down her face and covered her mouth with a cloth to make sure she stayed out cold, he picked her up carrying her out of the house and into his van driving away from the house leaving Will out cold and Henry asleep in his room. **_

Will woke up to his head pounding and felt something dripping down his face, he touched his head and looked at his fingers to see blood he looked around the room to see no JJ and quickly remembered what happened when he heard screaming he quickly jumped up and ran into his sons room to see him stood crying he picked up Henry and cradled him in his arm as he cried. Will didn't know what to do JJ was gone and he had no idea where or who had her.

….

_**So what did you think? I have some awesome ideas in store for this story I will update my others soon im liking this one though so yeah review and add to favorites **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dealing **

**Chapter 2**

JJ woke up to her head hurting and her hole body numb she smelt a awful smell like sewage , She opened her eyes to see only black she took a few seconds to focus and everything came rushing back to her, how a man had broken into her house and knocked herself and Will out. She tried to look around the room she was but she couldn't see anything it was pitch black but she guessed it was somewhere underground as it was damp. She felt that her hands and feet were changed up, she also felt really cold that's when she realized she was only in underwear. She took a deep breath and let the tears pour out on herself.

JJ-Will, find me

She whispered to herself, knowing she would be there for a while and Will and the team would spend every waking moment looking for her. She didn't know how long she had been sat in the cold damp room when she heard a door open she looked up to see a light flash on and to see a tall man stood smiling at her.

Man-Ah you are so beautiful the most beautiful by far.

JJ flinched she knew this man was the unsub and guessed he had seen her on the press conference

JJ-WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Man-now now baby there's no need to yell and you of course baby were going to have so much fun

**He walked towards her and kneeled down to her level and rubbed his hand down her face, she pulled away quickly. he looked at her as she pulled away rage filled his body as he slapped her around her face, he head flung to side as she screamed out in pain**

Man-HOW DARE YOU PULL AWAY FROM ME

**He stood up and walked out slamming the door behind him JJ sat and let more tears run down her face now her whole face hurt as well as her head. **

…

As soon as Will could get his breath back and clam down he grabbed his phone and called 911 and then called Hotch, after the police arrived and asked him what happened Hotch and the team showed up and saw Will sat on the sofa holding Henry who was sat with a red puffy face confused about what was going on. They walked over to him and sat down on the sofa he had tears in his eyes and a cut up face

Will-He took her the unsub he took her

Will was looking down at Henry the whole time fighting back to the tears

Hotch-How did this happen?

Will looked up at Hotch with anger and sadness in his eyes ,Emily looked down at Henry and walked over to him picking him up out of Wills arms and rocked him back and forth in her own until he fell asleep.

Will-We were sleeping and then I felt something hit me in the face I woke up and there was this guy stood there he hit me with something then I heard JJ scream then it's all a burl.

Hotch-We will find her

Will-when we do I'm going to kill him

Will grabbed some of his and Henry's clothes and packed them into a bag along with Henry's toys since there house would be a crime scene for a couple of days. They made their way to the station and started looking for everything they could hoping that they really missed something. As the night went on and the team searched and searched Will sat and watched his son sleep he didn't know what he would do if they didn't find JJ alive she was his life he couldn't do anything without her.

…..

**He walked back into the room to see her beautiful body tied up she was scared and cold he walked towards her and ran his hand down her soft long leg taking in her sent. He was going to take his time with her longer than he did with the others. He moved a strand of her long glowing blonde hair behind her ear seeing a burse forming on her jaw line where he had hit her hours before.**

JJ couldn't help but scream a little when he came near and started touching her, she had read the flies and she knew what he did to his victims and all she had to do was to wait for it to happen to her and hope she gets out of there alive.

**He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply she tried to force herself away but it didn't work, he pulled her closer as he moved his hands around her visible half naked body ,trying to turn himself on. JJ let the tears fall out not caring as he made his move on her. Raping her. Once he had finished he kissed her again he left her alone.**

JJ pulled her legs up to her chest as much as she could trying to keep herself warm she was now swore and every part of her body hurt, she couldn't believe she had being so defenseless and let this unsub do that to her, she felt ashamed and disgusted with herself . She just wanted to get out of there.

….

It had now been two days and they had found a couple of leads that was leading them closer to finding JJ. Henry was sat playing with his toys in the corner of the room where he saw his daddy and his aunt and uncles in deep convocation. He stood up and ran over to his daddy and tugged up his sleeve. Will looked down at his son and picked him up sitting him onto his lap.

Henry-I want mummy

Everyone looked round at Henry knowing they had to find JJ and find her quick and that they had to do for the little boy.

Will-me too buddy me too

Henry-is mummy okay daddy?

Will-We don't know buddy a bad man took her

Henry-you find mummy you hero

Will kissed his sons head he was grateful he had him there to keep him focused

…

A couple of hours later the team found the lead they were looking for. They found a man who was abused by his mother his whole life she was a blonde woman aged 30, that was his trigger. His name was Martin Holmes; They got his address and made their way there. Once they got there they found no sign of him. They called Garcia and found he owned a banded building a few miles away. Once they got there they barged in and found him sat cooking himself some food. Will walked towards him and pinned him up against the wall

Will-WHERE IS SHE

Martin looked towards a door and watched as Will and two other agents went towards where JJ was.

Will walked down the corridor yelling JJ's name, JJ was sat shaking at how cold she was she was now a pale blue colour when she heard someone shouting her name.

JJ-WILL

Will heard JJ's voice and ran to the end of the corridor where he saw a big door, he opened the door and walked in to see JJ chained up and a pale colour.

Will-JJ

He ran over to her unlocking the locks and took off his jacket placing it around her, he picked her up, and watched as she screamed out in pain.

JJ-OWWWW, I think my ribs are broken

Will carried her carefully out of the building and JJ fell unconscious whilst he was carrying her out, she hadn't eaten in days she was weak and so cold. Once they got her into the ambulance the team arrested Martin and took him for questioning while the team made their way to the hospital to check on JJ.

When they got to the hospital JJ was taken in for a checkup, Will sat down in the waiting room with the rest of the team and Henry, A couple of hours had passed and a doctor came over to them, They stood up and looked at the doctor waiting for him to speak.

Doctor-Jareau?

Will-yes that's us

Doctor-I'm Dr Thomas, Miss Jareau has been pretty beaten up, she has several broken ribs, and is suffering from hypothermia and starvation , but she will be fine in a few days ,Mr Lamontagne can I speak to you alone.

Will nodded and walked with the doctor.

Doctor-We did several other tests and found that your girlfriend was repeatedly raped

Will felt his heart sink but also fill with Anger

Will-Can I see her?

The doctor nodded and left the team alone, Will walked back towards them

Will-He urmm, he

Morgan-NO No

Will nodded and looked around at the team

Will-she's asking for me can you look after Henry

Will walked into JJ's room and saw her sleeping peacefully in the she was so pale, he walked towards to bed and took hold of her hand kissing it softly, JJ opened her eyes and looked round to see Will, she smiled a little at him

Will-hey

JJ-hey

JJ let a couple of tears fall down her face, Will wiped them away and got onto the bed next to her wrapping his arms around her. She cried into his chest, she felt safe again and warm. He wrapped his arm around her neck and leant his head onto hers kissing her head.

Will-JJ….What happened

JJ-I can't….

Will-I know what he did please you need to do this

She nodded and took hold of his hand

JJ-I woke up and I felt cold and saw I was only in my underwear and then when he came in I felt him touch me and then he kept touching and hitting me then he….I felt…h….e move his hand down to my pants then he moved them and he….he raped me, again and again, and when he finished he hit me again and left me I was so cold..I couldn't, I'm sorry I shouldn't of.

Will-shhh shh its not your fault nothing he did to you was your fault he, he is going to rot in jail for the rest of his life and once I've finished with him he is going to wish he was dead , we are going to get through this.

JJ-I can just feel him all over me I want

Will leant in and kissed JJ deeply like he did when he hadn't seen her for days, she kissed him back grateful that he knew what she needed.

JJ lay in Will's arms for a little bit longer until she fell asleep again, Will laid and watched her sleep when he saw her door open and saw Emily carrying Henry. Emily put Henry down on the bed next to Will and watched as he woke JJ up and then left again.

JJ woke up to see Henry sat in front of her; she smiled widely at her little boy

Henry-Mummy mummy

JJ-Hey buddy

Henry hugged his mummy and held onto her and laid down on the other side of her and they all fell asleep, JJ felt protected by her family and was grateful she had Will and knew it would take a lot of time and trust to be where they were only a few days before.

Hotch looked into JJ's room and saw her fast asleep with Will and Henry, he walked back over to the team and made everyone go home and told them to come back in the morning, Hotch went home himself and spent the night with his son thinking about JJ and what her and Will must be going through.

….

**So that was chapter 2 what did you think? Review !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so here's chapter 3 I'm so happy that all you of you have been reading and subscribing to it so yeah I'm going to keep up to his one . So yeah keep reviewing and thank you again your all awesome 3**_

**Dealing**

**Chapter 3**

JJ woke up to a pain running through her chest, she sat up slowly and held onto her ribs knowing the pain was coming from her broken ribs , she looked around to see Will fast asleep in the chair next to her hospital bed, She reached towards him slowly touching his hand ,as she tried not to scream out in pain, Will quickly woke up and looked at JJ seeing she was in pain.

Will-You okay?

JJ-no my ribs are hurting, the morphine has worn off

Will got up from his seat and kissed JJ on her forehead

Will-ill go get the nurse

He got up and walked out of the room and to the nurses' station and over to the nurses

Will-hi urmm my girlfriend his in a lot of pain her morphine has worn off is there anything you can give her?

Nurse-Sure let me see what she's on and ill give her another dose,

The nurse followed Will back into JJ's room and checked what medication she was on

Nurse-okay I'll give you some more morphine but not a high dosage as it will make you drowsy okay?

JJ-anything that will stop this agonizing pain

Once the nurse had given JJ more morphine she left and JJ laid back trying to focus on anything but the pain shooting through her body, Will sat down next to her taking hold of her hand stroking it softly, watching her close her eyes as she fell asleep once again, He just wished he could make all her suffering go away and all her wounds go too. Once they had finished interviewing Homles, he would have his way with him and make sure he knew what been beaten was like.

Hotch and a couple of team walked into the hospital room to see JJ sleeping and Will sat watching her ,not taking his eye off her, they knew this was hard for both of them know one knew what to say or act around them it would take a while for things to be back to normal.

Hotch-Hey

Will looked around to see Hotch, Emily and Reid stood in the door way walking slowly into the room

Will-oh yeah come in

Emily-She still sleeping?

Will-yeah urmm she was in pain so they gave her more morphine knocked her straight out.

Emily smiled a little at her best friend and walked to the other side of the bed and took hold of her hand. JJ was asleep when she heard voices and felt someone touch her hand , she waited a few seconds then slowly opened her eyes.

JJ-hi

Reid-hey sleepy head

JJ laughed a little even though it hurt her she needed to laugh and Reid always knew how to do that.

Hotch-How are you feeling?

JJ sat up and got comfy looking found at her family and friends, trying to put up a brave face, all she wanted to do was cuddled up with Will in their own home and try and forget about everything that had happened over the last few days.

JJ-I'm okay apart from all the pain and soreness all over my body

Hotch-Good its glad to see you looking healthy

JJ-so does anyone know when I can get out of here?

Will-the doctor said soon he just wants to keep a eye on your ribs and hyperthermia

JJ nodded and looked around the room not knowing what to say she really just wanted to get out of this boring hospital, she really hated them.

Reid-so how long till your ribs heel and you're up and working again?

JJ-a while a few weeks maybe

Hotch-Take all the time you need.

…..

Meanwhile, Morgan and Rossi were interviewing Martin Holmes, Morgan and Rossi were both stood up staring at the man who had hurt their team member.

Morgan-Why did you kidnap agent Jareau?

_**Martin only smiled not answering any questions that the agents were asking him, he sat staring them in the eye smiling and laughing to himself, they would never know the real reason not until he wanted them to wanted her to suffer the most and he knew he had done that, she deserved to know what it felt like to be anbanded and taken away from the people that love you.**_

Rossi-answer the question

Martin-What can I say she was different, more powerful she was weak and a waste of space just like every other slut I had

Morgan-So why did you keep her alive?

Martin-she was special

Rossi and Morgan exchanged looks and knew they wernt going to get anything from him she both walked towards the door ready to leave.

Martin-is she suffering, wanting everyone to leave her alone flinching whenever someone else touches her

Rossi and Morgan left the room and went to the bullpen and saw the team all waiting for them.

Hotch-Well?

Rossi-Let Will in there

The rest of the team exchanged worried looks to each other knowing this wouldn't end well but they also knew this guy deserved a beating.

…..

It was a couple of days later and JJ was finally at home resting Emily and Garcia had come round to keep her company while Will ran a few , He walked into the BAU and over to the men on the team giving them all a nod, Morgan showed Will to the interview that Holmes was in, they walked in and shut the door behind him, Will walked over to Holmes and ragged him out of his chair and pinned him against the wall punching him in the ribs repeatedly until he started coughing. Will punched him in the face, Watching as he fell to the ground, Morgan walked over to Will pulling him away before he did anymore damage. Once they left they made sure Will wasn't seen by anyone that could prove he was there and get him done for assault He went to the supermarket and picked up some food and picked Henry up from daycare, When he got home he found JJ watching some TV in bed with Emily and Garcia, Henry ran into the room happy to see his mum and aunts,

JJ-There's my handsome devil

Emily Lifted Henry onto the bed and he crawled up next to his mummy , JJ wrapped her arms around her son kissing his head

JJ-how was your day buddy

Henry-S'okay

Henry looked down at his fingers avoding eye contact with his mum

JJ-ohh yeah and why was it s'okay?

Henry looked up at his mummy with sad eyes

Henry-because I wanted stay home and take care you

JJ smiled down at her son and kissed him again

JJ-tell you what once Em and Pen go home you can help daddy look after me and we can watch a film in bed how does that sound?

Henry nodded smiling at his Emily and Garcia had left Will cooked them all dinner and once he had cleared up and helped Henry wash up they all got into JJ and Will's bed and turned on one of Henry's favorite film. After everyone had fallen asleep Will turned off the TV and snuggled up to his son and girlfriend.

The next morning JJ woke up to the alarm clock going off she felt both Henry and Will yelling at the alarm clock she laughed to herself knowing they weren't going to wake up. She turned off the alarm and woke up Will. Once they had got up JJ got out of bed and washed up and changed into some trackies and a vest stop and sat down in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water since she was still very dehydrated. She watched as Henry ate his breakfast and tried to tie his shoe laces.

JJ-come here buddy

Henry walked over to his mother and sat on the chair next to her and put his shoe on her leg and watched as she tied his shoe laces into a bow, He thanked his mum and went and grabbed his school bag and kissed his mum goodbye and left the house with Will, JJ had the day to herself since Will had to work, She sat in the living room and turned on the TV and looked through the channels once she found some old show to watch she pulled the blanket over herself and got lost in her thoughts.

All she wanted to do was escape the pain she felt In her body and tell herself that every time someone touched her it was okay and that man wouldn't touch her again, But the truth was she was scared really scared of what might happen to her, if she could never let anyone be close to her again. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him touching her leaving his mark all over his body and how he would always have his mark on her body and that is one thing she would never forgot.

…

_**So what did you think I didn't think it was good as my others my minds in a blahh place tonight **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so here is chapter 4 I am going to be updating my other stories this weekend im in a writing mood so enjoy and review thanks**_

_**Dealing**_

**Chapter 4**

JJ was sat in the garden on the rocking bench wrapped in a blanket holding a cup of tea, she was enjoying the piece and quiet and being by herself it gave her time to think and come to terms with everything by herself without anyone pushing her. She was glad Will was at work and Henry was at play school. She had been feeling under the weather over the last couple of days she thought she knew the answer to why she felt this way but she didn't want to confront it she didn't have the strength to confront it. She sat staring out of the view of trees from there garden watching as the leaves blew off the trees and onto the ground. She pulled the blanket closer to her and let a couple of tears fall from herself, it was the first time she had broke down and she felt helpless and un clean like she would always be dirty and have that feel of him and his sent all over her body. She was scared about testifying against the man who had done this to her but she would be glad when it would be over then maybe she could try be herself again and be the great mother , girlfriend, agent she was only a month before not some beaten up victim. After a couple of hours she went back inside and made herself some lunch and cleaned up she made sure the house was spotless she had a problem that when she was upset she would clean up and make everything spotless which wasn't too much fun since she was a untidy person. She walked up to her and Will's bedroom and into the on suit bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror she put her finger across the big gash on her forehead. She stood staring at herself for a few minutes before opening the bottom cupboard and pulling out a couple of pregnancy tests and placing then on the sink. She placed her hands on the edge of the sink and picked up one of the tests and stood holding it in her hand not wanting to take the next step.

…

Will was sat at his desk at the station going through paperwork, he was writing up one of the reports but kept getting distracted everyone in the building were on about the trial of Martin Holmes and it made him feel sick to his stomach knowing JJ would have to testify against him and every detail of what he did to her would be released to everyone. He just wished all this would go away and they could go back to normal and be the nice happy couple they were before everything went wrong. He picked up his phone and clicked on a new message and text JJ to see what she was doing, knowing he probably wouldn't get a reply for a little while, he exited off of messages and looked at his screensaver of him and JJ having a intermit moment, he smiled at it remembering that day and how happy they were. He put down his phone and got on with his work so he could finish early and pick Henry up and go home to his girlfriend. He hated leaving her alone but knew it was also good for her to have some time for herself.

…..

Henry was sat in his daycare class drawing he was making a drawing for his mummy for her to get better he didn't really understand what had happened over the last month but what he did know was that it wasn't anything good as he saw that his mummy had been badly hurt as she had lots of cuts and bruises all over her body and was weak and in pain when she walked and he saw sadness in his daddy's eyes and how they didn't really look at one another anymore that's the big thing he noticed how they were acting towards each other, how his daddy wouldn't go hug his mummy all the time and how he wouldn't kiss her cheek every few minutes or make her smile. All he wanted was them to be happy again like they would be when his mummy came home from being away and they would spend all weekend together doing things as a family and he hoped this drawing would make his mummy feel better.

….

The team were all sat in the conference room going of the Holmes case for the trial that was starting later in the week, None of them wanted to look deep into the case especially when it came to his last victim which of course was JJ they knew she was worried and scared about testifying against him and that she just wanted it all to be over like they did. As the team read through the interview JJ did reading every detail it made them all want be sick and make this guy suffer way more than just a jail sentence. As they prepared all the detailed information that they would need to make sure Holmes didn't ever get out of prison all of them could only think of JJ and hope that this would help her move on and be herself again. Knowing it would take a while they would all be there for her no matter what may happen now or in the future they were a team and they stuck together through thick and thin.

…..

JJ had finally moved and taken the test she knew that is could either end good or bad which she hoped it wouldn't as it would be the last thing she needed due to the trial at the end of the week she just wanted to escape everything and wished none of this had ever happened to her. She walked over to their sink where the test's were sitting, she took a deep breath closing her eyes taking a minute to clam herself down. She slowly opened the eyes and looked at the tests letting tears all out of her eyes. She picked up the test throwing them into the bin and slide down to the bathroom floor running her hands through her hair pulling her knees to her chest hugging herself as she rocked back and forth letting the tears fall out of her eyes not caring about anything at that moment. She knew what she had to do and hope it would all work out for the best.

….

Will had finished up his paperwork and chased up a few cases when it was time for him to leave, He drove to Henry's school and parked up and walked into the playground and waited for his son to come out, He looked around at all the other parents at the different mums,dads,nanny's who had come to pick up their children they all looked so happy , he took a deep breath and kept his head forward hoping none of the parents would talk to him, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone especially when it came to questions about him and JJ. After waiting a few minutes the doors finally opened all a load of little kids came running out, Henry looked up and saw his father stood waiting for him he smiled widely tightly holding onto the drawing he had made for his mummy and ran over to his dad. Will picked Henry up hugging him tightly and looked at the drawing he had made he smiled and put his son down taking hold of his hand as they walked to the car to go home. Will put Henry In his car seat in the back of the car making sure he was strapped in, before making his way to the driver's seat and started the car.

_**Will-So is that drawing for mummy?**_

_**Henry-Yes make her happy again**_

Will smiled at his son proud of his behavior and how he had no idea what had gone on but seemed to know everything wasn't okay

_**Will-Well I know for a fact she is going to love it**_

_**Henry-Me too daddy**_

…..

Once JJ pulled herself together she walked over to the bath and turned on the water and started running the bath, she took off her clothes so she was left in her underwear , She untied her long blonde hair that was scrunched up letting it fall down her back, She took a deep breath walking over to the sink taking off her necklace and rings leaving them on the carbonate. Once the bath was run, she climbed in letting chills run up her body, She laid down placing her body into the water, Biting her lip as she felt the water hit all her body, She slowly kept going under the water until her whole body including her head was under for a few minutes, she then came up gasping for air, She titled her head back closing her eyes forgetting about everything not wanting to talk or think about anything that was happening to her,

Will pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine and let Henry out of his seat and watched as he ran to the door with the drawing in his hand, Will grabbed his bag and closed and locked the car walking up to the front door and opening it watching as Henry ran straight upstairs to go see his mummy, Will walked into the kitchen to make himself a drink and JJ one too, Once he had made the drinks he carried them upstairs and walked into their bedroom and noticed Henry stood still in the bathroom he walked in and saw JJ fully under the water in the tub and Henry's drawing floating it in. He yelled at Henry to get out of the room before he jumped into the bath tub pulling JJ's pale body out and wrapping a towel around her body trying to see if she was breathing, He placed his finger onto her neck trying to find a pulse he looked down at JJ trying to scream out he grabbed JJ's phone and called 911, once he called them he looked down at her body and saw she hadn't moved he started doing CPR hoping she would wake up but nothing. The emergency guys ran into the room moving Will out of the way taking over doing CPR and wrapping JJ in blankets placing her onto a gurney and taking her to the ambulance and to the hospital. Will picked up Henry and held him in his arms as he cried he grabbed his stuff and drove after the ambulance to the hospital, he called Hotch and told him what had happened, and Will and Henry sat in the waiting room waiting to hear what had happened to JJ.

…

_**So what did you think? Shocker huh? Promise the next chapter will be a even more draw dropper so yeah let me know what you think click add to favorites and review thanks guys **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dealing**

**Chapter 5 **

As soon has Hotch had gotten off the phone with Will he took a moment to catch his breath before he walked out of his office and over to Rossi's office door knocking and walking down to the rest of the team including Garcia who were all sat around chatting. He stood in front of his team and looked them all in the eye he could tell they were all curious about what he was about to tell them. He took another deep breath and crossed his arms across his chest.

_**Hotch-I just got a call from Will he's at the hospital with JJ he found her urmm in the bathtub she tried to drowned herself**_

He watched as everyone looked at him shocked and not knowing what to say

_**Garica-Wha..t she's**_

_**Hotch-She alive right now we better get down there**_

The team all nodded even more worried incase when they got there JJ wasn't alive, they got into the SVU's and drove to the hospital all in silence trying to gather their thoughts not wanting to face what could happen at the hospital none of them wanted to hear that such devastating news and hoped they didn't have too.

Will sat and looked down at his son who was asleep on his legs holding him close remembering the events they had just witnessed he couldn't believe how Henry had seen all of that he hoped JJ hadn't done this because he knew that from her past the worst thing you can ever see is someone you love killing themselves. He looked around seeing if anyone of the team had arrived or a doctor was about to tell him anything which hadn't happened yet. He was nervous and in shock. He just wanted to wake up from this nightmare they were all living in.

The team walked over to Will and saw Henry asleep on his lap, Will looked up as he heard footsteps he saw the whole team walking towards him; He looked down at Henry and stroked his longish blonde hair.

_**Will-Thanks for coming**_

_**Rossi-Thanks for calling you heard anything?**_

_**Will-No they haven't said anything I've just been sat here waiting**_

Emily and Garcia looked down at the sleeping Henry

_**Garcia-How about I take Henry to go get some food?**_

Will looked at Garcia then Henry and nodded waking him up. Henry opened his eyes and looked up at his daddy and saw all his aunts and uncles

_**Will-hey buddy you want to go with Aunt Garcia and get some food**_

_**Henry-Not hungry want to stay with you**_

He crawled onto his dad hugging him tightly Will wrapped his arms around his son holding him tightly and kissed his head, The team sat down in the extra chairs and all awaited news, After a couple of hours passed a doctor finally came out and walked over to them.

_**Doctor-Jareau?**_

_**WILL-Yes how is she?**_

_**Doctor-She's alive we only managed to save her , but she inhaled a lot of water into her lungs,shes unconscious at the moment and we are using foil blankets to get her body temperature back to normal she should be awake in the next 48 hours we also ran some tests and found something interesting **_

_**Morgan-Which is?**_

_**Doctor-She's pregnant **_

All the faces of the team dropped not knowing how to act or say. Will broke the silence

_**Will-can we see her?**_

The doctor nodded and left them alone

Will looked down at Henry who was looking at all the adults confused, Will kissed his head and looked down at his son.

_**Will-hey I want you to go get some food with Aunt Pen and Uncle Spencer okay?**_

Henry nodded and climbed into his Uncle Spencer's arms, the team waited till they were out of sight before saying anything.

_**Will-That's why she did it **_

_**Emily-What do you mean that's why?**_

Will looked each of them in the eye

_**Will-it's not mine**_

Emily was taken back in shock none of them had crossed there minds that it could have been Holmes's baby

_**Hotch-so your saying that the baby belongs too Holmes**_

_**Will-I know it does because he didn't use protection**_

_**Morgan-JJ never told us that**_

Will laughed a little standing up putting his hands through his hair

_**Will-Do you really think she would tell you that I had to force it out of her ,if you excuse me I have to go try and fix things before they get any worse.**_

Will walked down the hall to JJ's room and walked in and saw her pale white/blue body laid with a tube in her mouth and lots of blankets and foil blankets wrapped around her. He walked over to the bed and pulled the chair closer and sat down taking hold of her ice cold hand, He kissed the palm of it and started crying. He couldn't believe this guy was making her suffer still and making her try and take her own life. He looked up at her pale face and heard a knock on the door he looked up to see the doctor walking into the room.

_**Doctor-how you holding up?**_

_**Will-can you just tell me one thing?**_

_**Doctor-sure**_

_**Will-the baby did it survive? **_

_**The doctor looked at Will carefully before giving him is answer**_

_**Doctor-Yes it did you see that mini monitor over there its recording the babies heart beat**_

Will took a deep breath and nodded at the doctor letting out a few tears, The doctor left him alone with his thoughts he looked at JJ knowing why she did what she did. After a while of sitting there he looked around to see Reid stood holding Henry in the door way.

_**Reid-He wanted to see you**_

Will nodded and stood up walking over to Reid and his son taking him into his arms

_**Will-Thanks for looking after him**_

_**Reid-no problem how's she doing?**_

_**Will-the same **_

Reid nodded and left the family alone knowing Will most likely wanted to be alone with JJ and Henry. Will sat back down in the chair and placed Henry on his lap. Watching as Henry stared at his mummy.

_**Will-hey mummy's okay she just had an accident **_

_**Henry-she be okay mummy?**_

_**Will-yeah buddy she will be **_

_**Henry-Good I miss mummy**_

Both Will and Henry sat and watched JJ sleep all they wanted was for her to wake up and be okay again even though Will knew there was only way that was going to happen and it was going to be really hard on them as a couple on herself and them as a family.

…

_**Flashback**_

_**As she felt herself lay her head the tub she placed her hand on her stomach she felt sick but not a nervous sick but sickness of disgust she couldn't keep this baby the only way she could keep this baby was if it was Will's be she new straight away it wouldn't be Will's she couldn't really remember the last time she and Will had, even had sex. She closed her eyes dipping under the water again closing her eyes, she was numb and her body was starting to shut down since the water was freezing cold, she couldn't live knowing she had been destroyed by a monster she couldn't go back to being herself again she would never be the same and with that she couldn't let others suffer she knew it was selfish of her to end her life without this leaving her little boy and Will and the Team but she couldn't do this anymore. She wished she could have had the chance to explain it all to Will and hope he would understand one day. **_

…..

_**Present**_

The team where all sat outside JJ's hospital room once again but this time none of them were leaving, not after they were so close to losing her only a few hours ago. They all sat staring not saying a word to one another until someone broke the silence.

_**Reid-She can't testify **_

_**Hotch-we need her too**_

_**Reid-you really think her testifying will help she just tried to kill herself because that monster got her pregnant imagine what seeing him will do to her.**_

Everyone fell silent at Reid none of them had seen him like his before

_**Emily-Reid**_

_**Reid-NO I just saw her laying there with tubes and machines hanging from her body if we all want to help JJ we will find another way to get him to rot in jail without her testifying and I know you all agree even deep down you do too Hotch**_

_**Hotch-Okay lets go find that way to make him stay in jail **_

The team left and went to work on the trail Hotch informed the judge of what had happened and it was made public that Agent Jareau wouldn't be testifying due to recent events. They had come up with a plan to how they could still nail Holmes without JJ testifying they just needed to make sure they all the correct evidence and the confession he gave them after JJ's abduction. They had only 2 days until the trail it was going to be a long week for the team.

…..

Will sat and stared at JJ as she spelt as Henry sat in his lap as they both held onto her hand, which had started to warm up, which meant her body temperature was returning to normal , Henry looked down at his mother keeping hold of her hand he wanted to cheer her up because she looked cold and sad, he wanted his mummy back the mummy who used to come into his room everynight and watch him fall asleep and spend all the time she could when she wasn't away with work. He wanted his little family back and he didn't understand what had happened to make that go away.

_**JJ felt two hands one big and one small attach their fingers around her hand she knew who they belonged too which then brought her attention to the fact she was still alive but sleeping, she felt so cold and numb she just wanted to wake up and see what she had done to herself and her family, she just hoped no one was too mad at her and understood everything she had done. She tried opening her eyes but it wasn't working she wanted to wake up from this coma or whatever she was in and soon she just wanted to see her baby boys face again and tell her how sorry she was for scaring him and see Will and tell him how she didn't want any part of that monster on her anymore, she just wanted the team to realize she couldn't be the same person she was. **_

…..

Henry looked up at his daddy and saw he was fast asleep he climbed out of his embrace and crawled onto the bed next to his mummy wrapping his little arm across her stomach, he leant his head onto her body, he felt safe in his arms and all he wanted was a cuddle from her since she always made him feel better whenever she gave him a big cuddle so he wanted to do the same for her. He let a couple of tears leave his eyes and watched both his parents sleep before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Hotch had gone by the hospital to check on things he walked into JJ's room and saw JJ asleep in the bed and Henry laid next to her asleep and Will asleep in the chair, he smiled sweetly at the family knowing things would be even harder for them now. He looked up at Henry again as he saw him clutching into his mother, Hotch could tell he was scared and just wanted his mum back its all every kid wanted their mother to tell them everything was okay, even though it was far from it. He walked over to him pulling the blanket from the end of the bed and placing it over his little body and then put the other blanket over Will since it was a chilly night after he waited to check they were all sleeping he left knowing things were okay for the moment.

_**So what did you think? Next chapter coming soon review please**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so here is the latest chapter I hope you enjoy and guys remember review I love reviews **_

_**Dealing chapter 6-awake but not awake from the nightmare**_

It had been twodays and JJ still hadn't woken up which they knew since the doctor told them she was in a coma, Henry sat in the room drawing his mummy a get well soon card he looked up to see his daddy and a couple members of his mummy's work friends all in the room talking and watching JJ, he didn't understand anything he thought his mummy was invincible like all super heroes but he guessed he was wrong since she had been hurt many times now.

_**Emily-So the baby survived **_

Will ran one of his hands through his hair while the other stayed In his jean pocket he was walking around the room pacing he just wished JJ would wake up so they could sort this whole mess out.

_**Will-yeah **_

_**Emily-Oh god **_

_**Will-I don't know what to do I mean she's going to freak out and I just….**_

_**Emily-so your saying she's going to want too.**_

_**Will-I know JJ and if she tried to do this to herself there is no way she's going to keep this baby**_

_**Emily-I know lets just hope she wakes up soon**_

_**Will-Yeah **_

Will looked over at Henry who was sat drawing once again he smiled at his son and looked back at Emily.

_**Will-I'm going to go get Henry some food can you stay with him?**_

_**Emily-Of course**_

Will left the room and went to get Henry something to eat since he knew he would be getting hungry he went down to the canteen and looked at what they had hoping they had kids food. Emily sat down in the chair next to JJ's bed and placed her hand ontop of her best friends she looked over at Henry and smiled and watched as he stood up and walked over to her carrying a picture.

_**Henry-Aunt Emmy can you help fold?**_

Emily smiled down at the little boy and picked him up sitting him on her lap taking the drawing off him and folding it in half, she placed it on the stand next to JJ's bed reading it a smile forced on her face.

_**Henry-Mummy no invincible like superhero**_

Emily looked down at Henry and hugged him tightly not knowing what to say

_**Emily-No buddy she's not no one is**_

_**Henry-how come?**_

Emily-because mummy doesn't have magic superpowers like the rest of the superheroes out there

_**Henry-will mummy get better?**_

_**Emily-she will in time sweetie but she's going to need your help to do that okay?**_

_**Henry-okay can sit next to mummy?**_

_**Emily-of course**_

Emily lifted Henry onto the bed and placed him next to JJ and watched as he laid down next to her and closed his eyes. Emily picked up the blanket and placed it over Henry to keep him warm, she sat and watched the both of them sleep her heart broke Henry was too young to be asking all these questions he shouldn't ever be able to ask them. She looked up when she saw Will walking back into the room.

_**Emily-Hey he fell asleep**_

_**Will-yeah I guessed he would he keeps doing that **_

_**Emily-he made her a card its pretty good**_

Will pulled another chair up next to Emily and placed the sandwiches down on the bed, Emily passed him the card and Will looked at it. Smiling at the picture of Himself Henry and JJ on the front of it, he opened it up to see his writing inside saying get well soon I miss you mummy Will smiled and placed the card down.

_**Will-how's he doing?**_

_**Emily-he wants to know why his mummy isn't invincible like all the other superheroes out there**_

_**Will-and what did you tell him?**_

_**Emily-that she's not got the same super powers as everyone else**_

_**Will-yeah she's his hero but if she keeps acting like this she's not going to be anymore.**_

Emily put her hands on Will's giving him a look of concern

_**Will-do you think we can save her?**_

_**Emily-I know we can espically because she has you and you haven't given up on her **_

_**Will-I love her I just don't want to lose her**_

_**Emily-we will all make sure that doesn't happen**_

….

_JJ could feel her numb body start to warm up , she felt a pair of little hands tugging onto her she smiled to herself knowing she had to wake up and see her baby boys face,she had had time to think she couldn't believe she was going to leave her baby boy behind without her and leave will to pick up the pieces, she took a deep breath and forced her eyes closed and opened them with force wishing could wake up. _

Will watched as Henry slept next to his mother he looked at her monitor and saw it beeping loudly , he sat up and walked up to the bed picking Henry up moving him while Emily went to get a nurse to see what was happening. Will watched as JJ's eyes started to twitch and flutter and her hand moved slowly he smiled taking hold of her hand as the nurse started to remove the tube from her mouth when her eyes shot open and started choking. He looked down at her and placed his arm on her shoulder to help her clam down. She looked around to see Will looking down at her and Emily stood holding a sleeping Henry, she laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes slowly. Will sat down on the bed next to her taking hold of her hand kissing it.

_**Will-hey**_

JJ closed her eyes and let a tear fall down her cheek, and started crying

_**JJ-I'm so sorry **_

Will jumped onto the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms and she cried

_**Will-shhh its okay I understand I know**_

_**JJ-I should never have done it don't… I can't leave you or Henry**_

_**Will-and you're not going too because I'm not going to let you **_

After JJ finally stopped crying the doctor came in to check on her Emily had taken a now woken up Henry to the canteen to eat his lunch that Will bought for him. The doctor walked to the other side of JJ's bed taking another glance over her file before closing it and looking at her.

_**Doctor-so Jennifer how are you feeling?**_

JJ looked at the doctor and took a deep breath

_**JJ-okay I guess **_

Doctor-okay that's to be expected you've had a Ruth few days

JJ looked bit her lip not knowing what to say

_**JJ-urrm the ….bab….**_

_**Doctor-the baby yes that's what I came here to talk to you about**_

JJ looked at the doctor then at Will who took a deep breath to keep him from kicking off

_**Doctor-the baby is alive and healthy**_

JJ felt her heart sink at the doctors words she tried to catch her breath but couldn't speak she looked at Will who looked angry

_**Doctor-I am aware of your situation and ill give you both some time to think about what you want to do.**_

The doctor left the room and left JJ and Will alone , JJ looked at Will not knowing what to say.

_**JJ-I…I didn't**_

_**Will-no look I don't want **_

_**JJ-I don't want to keep it it's not yours then its not our baby **_

_**Will-JJ don't**_

_**JJ-NO Will it's his okay I don't want this thing that reminds me of him inside me or in front of me ever **_

_**Will-okay **_

_**JJ-where getting a abortion **_

Will took hold of JJ's hand and kissed her forehead

_**Will-I'm so sorry that all this happened to you**_

_**JJ-i just want to be myself again**_

_**Will-and you will be in time**_

…

After JJ and Will had talked to the doctor again after making there choice JJ was booked in for a abortion the next morning, Emily had brought Henry back into the room and placed him on the bed next to JJ,he crawled up to hugging her tightly as JJ did the same.

_**JJ-hey buddy**_

_**Henry-Mummy missed you**_

_**JJ-i missed you too buddy**_

_**Henry-are you going away again mummy?**_

_**JJ-im not going anywhere not anymore buddy I promise **_

_**Henry-Good **_

All JJ could think about was how much she had hurt herself her friends and her family and how selfish she had being towards herself and not even thinking of them and how much hurt she was causing them or how they would of felt if she had died and how it would of effected Will and Henry she loved them to pieces and wasn't going to leave them again. She knew what she had to do and that was to focus on getting better, and focus on her family getting back together.

_**So what did you think? Please review **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Did you guys like the last chapter? Heres chapter 7**_

**Chapter 7-making decisions to fix yourself**

JJ had been realized from the hospital and was sat on the sofa wrapped in a blanket she was still a bit cold but the doctor said she would be like that for a couple of weeks, she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and laid her head back on the cushion she had, had the abortion are as a bit saw from it, she was glad to have some piece and quiet while Will and Henry went to the supermarket as there was no food in the house. She got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen and made herself a big mug of hot chocolate to warm herself up. She sat back down on the sofa holding her mug and turned on the TV getting lost in her thoughts. She was trying to focus on how she could become herself again but she was just scared that when she tried to get close to Will again she wouldn't be able to let him in. She closed her eyes forgetting about everything and just cleared all her thoughts. She was woken up to the front door slamming she jolted out of her sleep to see Henry running into his play area and started playing with his toys. JJ got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen to see Will unpacking bags of food.

_**JJ-hey**_

_**Will-hey you okay?**_

_**JJ-yeah yeah I just fell asleep**_

JJ picked up some of the food out of the bags and helped Will put them away once they had finished they made lunch and all sat down and ate some sandwiches JJ smiled as she watched her son enjoy his lunch and be his normal happy self she didn't get how someone could be so happy but then remembered that he was 3 years old and didn't understand what was going on. Once they had cleaned up JJ sat back down on the sofa wrapping the blanket back around her when Will joined her wrapping his arm around her shoulder, she laid her head onto his chest as he stroked her hair.

_**JJ- I'm scared **_

_**Will-of what?**_

_**JJ-letting you in again**_

_**Will-you know I'm not going to hurt you right?**_

_**JJ-I know, I know its just every time I feel like I can let you kiss me I just see him and I can't…**_

Will pulled JJ's face towards him so she was looking him into the eyes

_**Will-close your eyes and think of me only me **_

JJ closed her eyes and did what Will said, he

Leant in and kissed her softly on the lips she kissed him back for a couple of seconds before she jolted away from him

Will sighed knowing it was hard for her.

_**JJ-I'm sorry**_

_**Will-it's okay it's just going to take time I'll be here when you're ready**_

JJ nodded biting her lip and laid her head back down onto his chest.

**Will-how are you really feeling you know after.**

**JJ-its swore but I'm okay I don't feel anything about what I did**

**Will-that's okay**

_**JJ-you know I've being thinking and I really want to get back to my normal self so I was thinking of taking some time off work.**_

_**Will-yeah how long?**_

_**JJ-I don't know yet I was just going to see how I feel first then decide what I want to do.**_

_**Will-okay well if that's what you want to do I fully support you.**_

Later that evening JJ was finishing getting Henry settled for bed bathing him and reading him a bedtime story, She helped him into his pajamas and watched as he climb onto his new big boy bed. Once he was snuggled up she sat next to him pulling out his favorite book and started reading it to him until he fell asleep, she ran her hand through his soft blonde hair and kissed his forehead leaving his room, turning off the night light closing the door behind her. While JJ was getting Henry settled Will thought it would be a good idea if he did something that could help JJ relax, he walked into their bathroom and started the hot water into the bath tub pouring in the bubble bath, he walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled out the set of candles that were in there and set them up around the room, once he had set them up he started to light them and watched as the bubbles grew in the bath turning on the cold water so it was boiling hot. He went into the kitchen and got out a bottle of wine and 2 glasses to put them in and placed them into the bathroom. He went back into the bedroom and waited for JJ to return knowing she would need a nice relaxing evening just the two of them.

Once JJ had left Henry's room she walked into her and Will's bedroom to see him sat down on the bed she smiled at him and walked in front of him taking hold of his hands.

_**Will-hey you**_

_**JJ-hey he's out cold**_

_**Will-good that means we can have a nice peaceful evening to ourselves**_

JJ smiled at Will and nodded ,that's all she wanted a nice evening where she could just be with Will and become herself again she looked around the room and then saw a flicker come from the bathroom.

_**JJ-yeah that sounds good think I'm going to have a bath care to join me?**_

_**Will-id love to**_

JJ walked towards the bathroom and opened the door and was shocked to see a bubble bath waiting for her with candles and wine, she smiled and turned around to Will who was stood smiling at her, he walked towards her wrapping his arms around her waist walking them into the bathroom, Once they both undressed and got into the bath Will pourd them both a glass of wine handing her one of the glasses, JJ took the glass and laid her head back on the side of the tub closing her eyes.

_**JJ-this is amazing**_

_**Will-I'm glad you like it**_

_**JJ-I love it thank you**_

_**Will-you deserve to have some time to relax **_

JJ smiled and sat up moving slowly so she was sat in front of Will. She leaned her head onto his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her head. She was glad she had Will in her life and that he would always be there for her ,she had never met anyone who had loved her so much and she was so happy she could have that and she felt the same.

_**JJ-thank you for everything**_

_**Will-what you mean everything?**_

_**JJ-just everything you've done you gave up your life in your hometown to be with me and put everything on the line when I'm hardly ever here and I never see you or Henry and for looking after me through all of this**_

Will listened to what JJ had to say as he splashed the bubbles around them both slowly and leant his head on top of hers.

_**Will-and I don't regret doing any of that because I love you with all my heart you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm always going to look after you.**_

_**JJ-I know and that's why I'm so glad I have you I don't think I could have done any of this by myself**_

_**Will-you are the strongest person I know and you are going to get through this and with moments like this that is going to happen you know why, because you haven't let that monster take all of you your still you, you he might of taken some of you but he will never take all of you.**_

JJ let a couple of tears fall down her cheek before she turned around and kissed will on the lips deeply, she missed his soft gentle touch and how every time they kissed a spark would run through her body like when they first kissed. After they had both dried off and changed into their night clothes JJ got into bed and snuggled up next to Will drawing circles onto his chest.

_**JJ-I can do this**_

_**Will-I know you can**_

JJ kissed Will's chest and placed her head onto him and closed her eyes falling into a peaceful night's sleep. Will stayed awake watching her as she spelt for her first time without having any nightmares of what he had done to her. He knew that her spending time away from work and just with him and Henry and by herself would be good for and make her be herself again , all he had to do was waiting and he was willing to one day he would have his JJ back and on that day he wouldn't take it for granted he would do the one thing he has being waiting months to do he will ask her to marry him and hope she says yes.

_**So what did you think? Please review thank you**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but trying my best to update as much as I can so here's the latest chapter hope you enjoy**_

_**Chapter 8 -changing your life to be become yourself again**_

JJ was stood in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror she didn't know how to process everything ,she took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. She knew what she had to do even though she knew it was going to be a hard job trying to stay away from work it was the one thing she needed to do, otherwise ,she would end up losing the only part of herself she has left. After getting dressed JJ walked into to living room to see Henry putting on his shoes.

**JJ-hey buddy what you doing?**

**Henry-mummy ,daddy's taking me to the park**

**JJ-yeah well have fun okay**

**Henry-I will where are you going?**

JJ sat down next to Henry and helped him put on his shoes

**JJ-mummy has to go into work but after today I will be home for a while**

**Henry-so you will be home everyday?**

**JJ-yeah buddy means I get to spend time with you and daddy**

**Henry-good I miss you when you work everyday **

**JJ-I know I miss you too**

JJ kissed the top of Henrys head and carried him into the kitchen where Will was putting some juice boxes into a bag.

**Will- all ready?**

**JJ-that he is **

Henry climbed out of JJ's hold and walked over to his father

**Henry-lets go I want to go on the swings**

**Will-okay I'm coming**

**JJ-have fun**

**Will-we will and good luck call me when your done okay?**

**JJ-will do**

Once Will and Henry had gone to the park JJ grabbed her bag and jacket and headed to the BAU, she got out of the evaluator and walked into the bullpen but saw none of the team were around she made her way up to conference room to see everyone reading over a case.

JJ knocked onto the door

**JJ-sorry to interpret**

**Hotch-JJ **

**Rossi-what you doing here kiddo?**

**JJ-I urmm I need to talk Hotch**

**Hotch-okay just give me 5 minutes and I'm all yours**

**JJ-great ill go wait in your office**

Before anyone could reply JJ was walking towards Hotch's office, After the team had finished the briefing Hotch walked into his office and saw JJ sat in one of the chairs staring into space. He walked towards his desk and sat in his chair watching as JJ looked up at him

**Hotch-you look good**

**JJ-thanks I think**

**Hotch-so what brings you in when you were given 6 weeks off?**

**JJ-I urgh well I was wondering if I could make that time more permanent **

**Hotch-and by that you mean **

**JJ-I need some time too become myself again and being here I cant do that **

**Hotch-take all the time you need we will be here waiting when you want to come back**

**JJ-what if I don't want to come back?**

**Hotch-then if you ever need to talk to anyone you know where we all are**

**JJ-thank you **

**Hotch-JJ you always be apart of this team whether your on it or not**

**JJ-I know **

…...

Will stood behind the baby swing pushing Henry back and forth watching as he giggled every time he got higher into the air, he loved when he could have moments like this with Henry and he knew it would become a family thing now JJ wasn't going to be working.

**Henry-Daddy daddy faster**

Will pushed harder on the swing and watched as Henry kicked his longs straight into the air and back down again, Will didn't know how a 3 year old could have no fear but only excitement

**Will-hey buddy we should start heading back because when mummy gets home she's going to need some cheering up okay**

**Henry-okay daddy **

Will picked up Henry carrying him on his shoulder heading back to there car and headed home.

JJ got in and made herself a cup of coffee and sat down in the kitchen enjoying the time she head to herself she didn't know how she would cope with not having to go to the BAU everyday but she was looking forward to spending time with Henry and Will and now they were finally having that chance to be a normal family one thing JJ had always wanted to have.

…...

Meanwhile the team were all on the jet doing there own thing

**Rossi-So how is JJ really?**

**Hotch-she seems not herself but I guess that's to be expected **

**Rossi-true so how long she taking off?**

**Hotch-she said when she's knows what she wants to do she will tell me her decision **

**Rossi-which I'm guessing is she doesn't know whether she wants to carry on working with the FBI **

**Hotch-yeah and I know its going to be hard for her but she's better off at least she gets to be normal and have a normal life well what's left of it**

**Rossi-she will be it will take time **

**Hotch-I told her where all just a phone call away **

…...

Will pulled up the car into the drive way and got Henry out of his car seat and carried him on his hip and opened the door and watched as Henry sat down to take his shoes and coat off

**Will-where home**

**JJ-in the kitchen**

Will walked into the kitchen and walked over to JJ, and leand in kissing her on the head

**Will-hey**

**JJ-hey you have fun?**

**Will-yeah was fun how did it go?**

**JJ-pretty well actually **

**Will-good**

Henry came into the kitchen

**Henry-I'm hungry**

**JJ-so how about I make some sandwiches ?**

**Henry-yes please**

JJ stood up off the stool and over to the fridge the get out all the stuff to make sandwiches. After Dinner JJ and Will sat in the living and watched as Henry played around the living room with his toys.

**Will-so how you doing?**

**JJ-I'm okay I guess I'm just trying to think how normal where going to be **

**Will-I think normal is just what we need**

**JJ-I know its what I need and that's you and Henry**

**Will-and like I said we are not going anywhere**

JJ kissed Will and cuddled up to him, Henry came running over and jumped onto the sofa and laid in front of JJ pulling his favourite Teddy bear close to him and falling asleep. JJ ran her hand through her sleeping sons hair and watched him sleep

**JJ-this I can get used too.**

**Will- I know I will**

…...

_**What did you think? Review please and if anyone has any ideas on what I could do please let me know I'm running out of ideas **_


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the final chapter to this story. **

**Chapter 9.**

Waking up JJ made her way downstairs, seeing Will making him and Henry some breakfast, pouring herself a cup of coffee, she walked over to Will kissing him deeply.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

Sipping on his coffee, Will finished his cup placing it into the sink.

"I gotta go to work but dinner later?"

"Yes, Henry's got a sleepover so the house to our selves. "

"I'll see you tonight." Will kissed her again, ruffling Henry's hair.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye buddy have fun tonight."

Getting Henry ready for day care, JJ gathered her coat and bag.

"You ready buddy?"

"Yeah."

Helping Henry, into his car seat, JJ buckled Henry In, driving out the drive way. After dropping Henry, she walked in inside, helping him hang up his coat and bag, looking over her shoulder, she saw Jamie, Henry's best friend and his mother.

"Hey JJ."

"Hey Amber."

"You looking forward too tonight Henry?"

Henry nodded, letting out a laugh, JJ smiled at Henry ruffling is hair. "I'll call you later baby have fun." JJ smiled bending down to Henry's level giving him a kiss.

Walking out the building JJ looked over at Amber.

"Your looking well JJ."

"Thanks, I feel like myself again so its good."

"Yeah, and go enjoy your night with Will. I'll make sure Henry has a fun night."

"Thank you, and I'll call him around six"

/

After nipping to the store to get everything in JJ needed to cook for dinner, she decided to clean up. She wanted tonight to be perfect. And having a clean house, always helped that.

As JJ started on dinner, she set the table seeing the sun starting to set, knowing Will be home soon. Placing the candles down onto the table, JJ lit them, as she went to serve up the food. Pouring a glass of wine, she moved around the kitchen singing to herself.

"Mmm. I've missed coming home to this."

JJ smiled, turning around she saw Will. "Yeah. Well come and try this."

Will smiled, standing behind her, grabbing her hips. "This taste good."

After they had eaten, Will helped JJ clear off, pouring another glass of wine, she leaned against the counter.

"So what now?"

"mmm. I've had a tense day so I was thinking maybe a bubble bath for two?"

JJ smiled, sipping her drink. Walking into the bathroom, she placed her drink down, running the water, grabbing the bubble bath she poured it in. grabbing the candles out of the cupboard, she lit them around the bathroom.

Lighting the last candle, JJ felt Will's lips on her neck. "You are beautiful."

JJ sighed. Stepping forward, she turned off the tap looking at Will. "I used to be, but then the scars took some of that away."

"You know you'll always be beautiful to me."

/

After changing, Will quickly, took the ring out of his sock draw, hiding it under the pillow, turning around he watched as JJ walked out the bathroom. Sitting down onto the bed, JJ changed into some clothes.

"Tonight is good."

"Yeah, and I'm hoping its about to get even better."

JJ looked at Will.

"Close your eyes."

JJ smiled a little closing her eyes, a few seconds later she opened, then seeing Will down on one knee, holding a ring.

"Marry me."

JJ couldn't help but smile. She let out a nod, looking at him. "Yes."

Will smiled, sliding the ring onto her finger. Leaning forward JJ kissed Will deeply on the lips. Pulling away she leant her head onto Will's.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Will smiled widely.

JJ smiled, wrapping her arms around Wills neck, pulling her towards him, as Will lifted his body, JJ kissed him deeply on the lips, laying down she felt Will's body push on top of hers, pulling away JJ opened her eyes.

"JJ"

"I'm ready it's okay."

"But…."

"Just shut up and kiss me." JJ said pulling his head towards hers.

Laying on top of her, Will kissed JJ deeply, running his hand up and down her body, he pressed his lips to her neck, hearing her moan Will pulled away. Knowing tonight was going to a night they would always remember.

Tonight was the night, JJ became herself again, the night every part of her had come back. And she had Will to thank for all of it. He was her prince charming and he had saved her life.

**THE END.**

/


End file.
